Yale Accepted You?
by arielbelle
Summary: Tristan DuGrey made it into Yale? How did that happen? This seems to be the question going around. When a fate meeting between Tristan and Rory Gilmore happens, what will go on? Rated M for language and possible Adult themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

_I wish I could go home now._ Tristan DuGrey thought, looking around. He had somehow managed to make it into Yale. It was monumentally scary for him though; he would probably fail out in the first month. He sighed, rubbing his head. He headed into his dorm hall, hoping that he wouldn't run into anyone he knew. Namely, Paris Gellar. He knew she'd made it into Yale too. And there was always Mary to think about. He grinned, feeling himself relaxing some. He had forgotten about her in his months from graduation. He'd met some new friends, gambled and drunk himself silly, and partied like he'd never done before. But now it was time to start college, and he was terrified.

Putting down his luggage, he opened his dorm room door. He looked around, taking claim of the bed next to the window. He shoved all his clothes in a dresser, then covered his mattress with one of the fitted sheets his mom had packed for him. He'd let her do all of his packing; she would be rearranging it anyway. Might as well let her do it. He hung a few shirts up that he knew would get wrinkled. He put on a different shirt and walked out of the dorms.

There would be a dorm-wide party that night, simply because they could. But also so that everyone could meet each other. Tristan wasn't one to ignore a party. He smiled at a few girls who passed, one who flirted with him with her eyes. He grinned. Maybe Yale would be good for him. How he'd managed to get in still astounded those who knew. But just because he was lazy and he didn't care about much didn't mean that his last two years at military school didn't do him good. He'd had no choice but to suck it up and succeed.

He walked to a coffee cart just across campus. Grabbing a latte, he paid the guy standing there and walked back to his dorm. He passed someone who bumped into him.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." The girl said. Tristan felt lead drain into his veins.

"Paris." He said, straightening his back.

"Tristan! Tristan?" She said, confused. He tried not to groan.

"How did you get into Yale? Did you sleep with someone? Did you sleep with a lot of people? Is this your dorm? I don't think this is fair that YOU got into Yale." Paris continued.

"Paris, I can't stand here all day waiting on you to tell me the injustice of my getting into an ivy league school. Excuse me." He continued forward, stopping when he reached the floor his dorm was on.

TWO HOURS LATER:

Tristan walked out into the hallway and headed downstairs. A lot of the ladies lived downstairs. He wasn't exactly a player but he enjoyed the company of women. He smiled at a few girls who checked him out, but he kept walking. One girl, a very athletic girl with blonde hair walked into a room. He followed her, hoping to start up a conversation. She sat down with two girls he guessed were her roommates judging by the way they were clinging to each other, but he couldn't see much except for the backs of their heads. He walked around the couch and stopped when the roommate's heads came into focus. His heart came up into his throat.

"Mary?" He asked, hardly able to believe it even though he was looking right at her. He knew that she was supposed to go to Yale, but he had no clue they would be in the same hall. He lived just one floor above her. He watched recognition light up in her perfect blue eyes and she suddenly became kind of uncomfortable.

"Tristan." She said, standing up. She seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"How are you?" He asked, half sitting on the back of the couch. He swallowed hard. He hadn't been this kind of nervous about a girl ever.

"Well I'm… I'm good." Her eyes looked to Tristan as big as a saucer. He snickered a little.

"How did you get into Yale?" She asked, unable to trust her voice. Tristan DuGrey was not the Yale type. The fact that he was even there sent her world into a spin.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "Paris attacked me in the hall a couple hours ago." He shrugged, putting his eyes down at the floor.

Tristan couldn't stop staring at Rory Gilmore. He hadn't seen her in a long time, but she still looked gorgeous. He wasn't sure what attracted him to her; he knew a lot of it was her beautiful blue eyes.

"I never expected to see you here." She said, looking kind of shy. He smiled, looking over at her roommates. They looked extremely uncomfortable with this impromptu meeting. He smiled a little at them. He didn't mean to make it weird. He nodded at Rory.

"Mary, we have to catch up. But I have some underage drinking to do. So I'll catch you soon." He grinned and disappeared out the door.


	2. Part Two: Meeting of Drunken Minds

Yale Accepted You? Part II.

Tristan was tired, it was late, and there was no way he could make it upstairs. He slumped down on a bench not far from his building, surprised to have made it that far in the first place. He was completely and totally smashed. It wasn't enough, apparently, to get drunk. He had to go that extra mile. He stood up and began walking towards the building. The room was spinning, and as someone passed by, they gently pushed him. He toppled over and hit a door with a thud. He groaned, his body pressed up against the bottom of the door. This wasn't good. He wasn't even sure he was in the right building anymore. The person who had pushed him hadn't given him a second thought. There was a sound of "hello" in an angelic voice, but nothing he could remember hearing before. The door opened and Tristan found himself face down on some soft, plush carpet. He groaned, unable to sit up. "Tristan?" the voice asked, sitting him up. His eyes opened some, and a blurred face came into view. He tried to smile, but groaned. His whole body felt like one great bruise.

The next morning, Tristan opened his eyes. Despite the fire that seemed to be going on in his head (he was very positive that it was a migraine and a hangover), he looked around. He felt a hand on his chest, and he looked in the direction of the hand. There, with her mouth parted slightly and a bit of drool making its way down her chin, laid Rory Gilmore. How he had managed to make it into bed with Rory, he wasn't sure. He smiled and gingerly touched her hair. She was so beautiful in her sleep. She looked even more adorable drooling. She stirred, looking up and meeting his eyes. She realized her hand was on his chest and pulled it away quickly.

"Mary, quite a pleasant surprise." He smiled, and she grinned. She sat up, pushing her hair from her eyes. "Well, it would appear that some idiot decided to get drunk and couldn't make it past my door." He eyed her, sitting up himself. "Well, at least you were graced with my presence." He said, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Tristan, you're not making yourself look very good." He looked around, feeling confused. She continued, "It was your first night and you got so drunk you couldn't walk." He smirked, but it was so he wouldn't frown. She was right. He didn't want to be kicked out of Yale.

He stood up, hiding his morning wood quickly. He walked, without a word, towards the bathroom. Afterwards, he came out and walked back into Rory's room. He smiled at her, sitting down on her bed. She moved to him, and in an out-of-body moment, she reached out, touching his cheek. She leaned closer and kissed his soft lips, both their hearts were beating madly. She smiled as she pulled away. He whispered, "Well at least you're not crying this time" in reference to their first kiss. She smiled and blushed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Rory kissed Tristan deeply once more, moving closer so she was practically on his lap. His morning wood was gone, but an erection replaced it quickly. Rory felt it through his clothes, but made no attempt to touch it. He smiled into their kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her on top of his lap. The kiss became hot and hungry. Suddenly, the door flew open. Rory jumped off of Tristan and gasped a little. It was Paris, who smirked a bit. "Fancy finding you here, Dugray." She said, and Tristan moved so that his erection was no longer visible and with an air of complete calmness, said "Animal magnetism I guess." He said, his eyes lingering on Rory. She panted and walked to the bathroom. Paris laughed. "I'm guessing she would like for you to leave. I know I would." She smirked and Tristan shrugged. He stood up, his erection having depleted after Paris had come in. "Good to see you, Paris. Please tell Rory to call this number." He took a notepad and scrawled out his number. He nodded to Paris and walked out.

Rory came back into her room, blushing furiously. Her heart sank when she realized Tristan was gone. She looked around at Paris, who was sitting on her bed, scribbling something down in a notebook. "Loverboy left. He would like you to call him. I can't believe you'd let him in our room. One night when I couldn't sleep, and you pick up the riffraff that couldn't manage to find his way home." She laughed cynically. Rory blushed more still. "He's not so bad Paris." She said, crossing her arms as she sat on her bed. "Does a zebra have polka dots?" Paris retorted, and handed her the number that Tristan had left. Rory dressed quickly and left the room, Tristan's number in hand. She texted him quickly. _I am sorry for coming on so strong. But I can't get you off my mind._ She typed, then hit send. He replied back a moment later. _**Need to see you again. Tonight?**_ She smiled. _See you then._ She texted, and then sank down in a chair in her first class of the day.


	3. UPDATE!

Author's Note: This fanfiction will be updated very soon! I don't want to lose them though, so here is a bump***

Thanks for reading!


End file.
